Jeune Lion
by Plum'oh
Summary: FEH. Roy est un jeune chef de guerre au grand cœur. Un recueil du point de vue d'autres personnages. 1-Lucina.


**Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Lord Roy est jeune, et Lucina élargit un peu plus sa notion de "protection".

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, Nintendo.

Salut tout le monde !

A la base cela ne devait qu'être un OS sur Roy et Lucina, et en cours de route je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas transformer ça en un recueil sur Roy et ses relations avec les autres personnages ? Donc voilà le premier OS.

Oh, et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaise surprise, Roy sera toujours Ninian!Roy.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1\. Lucina**

Lucina était arrivée tôt, dans le monde d'Askr. Elle avait vu des dizaines de héros aller et venir, sous l'œil attentif de l'invocateur qui semblait chercher des héros spécifiques. Elle n'allait pas se montrer impolie en lui demandant directement comment il pouvait savoir quel genre de héros allait surgir des orbes – elle savait simplement que chaque couleur représentait un type dominant d'arme, la sienne étant le rouge.

Elle avait également eu la chance de faire la connaissance de nombreux héros, dont celle du Roi-Héros Marth. C'était un homme d'une grande bonté et doté d'un charisme sans pareil, exactement comme les légendes le racontaient. De manière aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait vu Inigo, Owain et Severa en compagnie de princes et princesses d'autres royaumes, et ils lui avaient tous précipitamment fait signe de ne rien dire. Une discussion avec son frère s'imposerait...

Kiran appréciait la stratégie, et concoctait de nombreuses équipes afin de s'aventurer dans des terrains inexplorés à la recherche de trésors, ou pour accompagner les nouvelles recrues dans la Tour d'entraînement. Comme dans toute armée équilibrée, Lucina faisait souvent équipe avec des personnes maniant des armes agrémentant son style de combat : Lord Roy exécutait des attaques contrôlées et précises, Soren faisait appel à des forces du vent destructrices, et la chanteuse Azura leur insufflait de l'énergie. A eux quatre, ils formaient un groupe de héros dont Kiran était particulièrement fier – il parlait de synergie et de capacité à gérer toute sorte de situation.

Lucina ne le niait pas. Étant incapable d'utiliser la magie, elle reconnaissait le rôle essentiel de Soren dans leur formation ; Azura leur permettait de se mouvoir avec plus de facilité, comme libéré d'un poids ; et Lord Roy assurait ses arrières. Les deux épéistes s'étaient alors naturellement rapprochés, débattant sur les combats qu'ils avaient menés, et sur leurs mondes respectifs. Azura et Soren s'avéraient de bons camarades de guerre, mais ils gardaient leurs distances. Lucina n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de comportement au sein d'une armée, mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir pour les inciter à mieux s'intégrer.

— Il est toujours difficile de faire en sorte que tous les membres d'une armée se réunissent et se comportent comme une famille, déclara Lord Roy alors qu'ils faisaient l'inventaire dans l'armurerie. Du moment que personne ne se sent à l'écart, je suppose que cela ne pose de problème à personne.

— Probablement, concéda Lucina. J'admets ne pas régulièrement les voir au camp, alors je ne pourrais vous dire s'ils ont des compagnons d'arme.

— Oh, je participe souvent aux conseils de guerre, et Soren mentionne fréquemment un héros nommé « Ike ». Il doit sûrement attendre sa venue.

Ike, le Héros Radieux ? Le Héros dont l'on chantait les exploits et les perfections ? Lucina sentait une bouffée d'admiration monter en elle rien qu'à sa mention. Ike lui inspirait une toute autre force que Marth ; une force qui lui intimait qu'elle pouvait protéger tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tandis que Marth lui prouvait qu'un dirigeant accomplissait tout pour son royaume.

Askr restait une dimension étrange remplie de mystères, mais si elle lui permettait de rencontrer tant de héros fabuleux, Lucina y resterait volontiers. Elle lança un regard à Lord Roy, qui examinait une épée avant de noter ses caractéristiques dans le carnet que Kiran lui avait confié.

— Lord Roy, vous avez dirigé une armée dans votre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact, mon père était souffrant et ne pouvait pas s'en charger, répondit Lord Roy.

— Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour être à la tête d'une aussi grande armée...

— Seulement quelques années nous séparent, Princesse Lucina, et pourtant vous êtes une guerrière accomplie.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire chaleureux, une expression que Lucina retrouvait souvent sur le visage d'Inigo lorsqu'il rationalisait des faits qu'il savait durs à accepter. Une expression que seules les personnes ayant connu les horreurs d'une guerre pouvaient arborer, et cela serra le cœur de Lucina (peut-être qu'être grande sœur la rendait bien trop sensible).

— Nos mondes semblent tous deux avoir été ravagés, et nous ont obligés à prendre les armes, dit-elle doucement.

— Je le crains. Maintes fois j'ai rêvé d'un monde où la guerre et la violence n'existent pas. Beaucoup de mes soldats m'ont pris pour un de ces enfants trop naïfs et idéalistes, mais je ne pouvais pas les contredire.

— Je ne pense pas que rêver d'un tel monde soit signe de naïveté, mais plutôt d'espoir.

Ylisse était un continent magnifique et vert, avant l'arrivée des Ombres, et cela n'était pas impossible de retourner à cet état si chacun d'entre eux contribuait à la reconstruction et à la restauration. Lord Roy continuait à sourire, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un sourire poli ne traduisant pas ses sentiments.

— C'est ce que je pense également. Nous avons gagné la guerre, mais de nombreux citoyens ont souffert. J'ai été appelé ici peu de temps après. Je ne me fais cependant pas de souci, mon père et d'autres personnes de confiance supervisent la reconstruction du pays.

— De ce que j'ai pu voir, Lord Eliwood est un homme d'une grande générosité, commenta-t-elle.

Et les lèvres de Lord Roy s'étirèrent, un véritable sourire qui touchait l'âme.

— Il l'est.

Cela arracha un rire à Lucina. Cela se voyait que Lord Roy tenait son père en grande estime, et l'aimait plus que tout. Elle ressentait quelque chose de similaire envers son propre père, et ces points communs qu'elle découvrit en une seule conversation la confortait dans l'idée que oui, ils formaient une bonne équipe, ou tout du moins un bon duo.

— Vous ferez un Marquis remarquable, Lord Roy, affirma-t-elle avec un large sourire. Votre bonté de cœur ne peut que mouvoir le peuple.

— C'est gentil de votre part, Princesse Lucina, répondit Lord Roy en rendant le même sourire. Je n'aspire qu'à être aussi formidable que mon père. Je présume que vous succéderez au trône également ?

Lucina cligna des yeux, et hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas elle-même comment gérer la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans son futur, et sa place dans le passé n'était pas certaine, sans compter sur le fait que « Lucina » était déjà née. Elle ne souhaitait pas causer d'ennuis à sa famille.

— Princesse Lucina ?

Elle secoua la tête, et reprit un peu plus contenance.

— Pardonnez-moi, je réfléchissais. Non, je ne vais pas succéder à mon père. C'est... compliqué à expliquer.

— Oh. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à m'en parler, dans ce cas.

— Merci.

Lord Roy lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de s'atteler au reste des armes à inspecter. Elle en fit de même.

* * *

Cela s'annonçait difficile. Il s'agissait d'une simple mission de fouille, et ils avaient bel et bien repéré des orbes permettant de recharger Breidablik, mais des bandits leur barraient la route. Cela n'aurait pas posé de problème s'ils n'appelaient pas constamment des renforts, et à seulement quatre, sans soigneur pour panser leurs blessures et restaurer leur endurance, Lucina n'était pas sûre qu'ils puissent s'en sortir sans dégâts majeurs. D'un côté, Soren restait calme et conjurait ses sorts, puis Lord Roy finissait les ennemis ; et de l'autre, Lucina et Azura canalisaient l'afflux d'ennemis en leur bloquant le passage afin de gagner du temps. S'ils pouvaient récupérer les orbes et s'enfuir, cela réduirait la probabilité de blessures graves.

— Princesse Lucina, faites attention aux lances, avertit Azura en fronçant les sourcils. Beaucoup d'entre eux se dirigent vers nous.

— Soren pourrait les atteindre grâce à sa magie, murmura Lucina. Savez-vous si leur situation est stable ?

— Je l'ignore.

Lucina risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle, et fut rassurée en apercevant la lame de Lord Roy trancher un des derniers ennemis. Il protégeait Soren le temps qu'il incante, et rapidement, une fois le sortilège invoqué, des bourrasques de vent s'abattirent sur les bandits et les réduisirent en lambeaux. Lucina reporta son attention sur son propre combat et para la hache, avant de la repousser et d'enfoncer Falchion dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. A ses côtés, Azura en fit de même contre un épéiste.

— Soren a les orbes ! s'exclama Lord Roy, qui courait vers elles.

La nouvelle rassura Lucina, mais au point où ils en étaient, perdre la trace des bandits s'avérait ardu. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de les tuer, ou au moins de les immobiliser.

La lance d'Azura tournoya dans les airs, dégageant un large espace pour permettre une meilleure mobilité. Lord Roy se joignit à elles, et à eux trois ils s'attaquèrent au reste des bandits. Lucina avait toujours combattu en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle n'était pas seule ; elle communiquait avec ses compagnons, les protégeait, et ils la protégeaient en retour. Avec Azura et Roy à sa droite et Soren à l'arrière, elle savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Lucina pouvait enchaîner les attaques et se débarrasser de ses ennemis en un rien de temps, mais Lord Roy adoptait une posture plus défensive qui le ralentissait. Elle s'était demandé pour quelle raison il avait choisi ce style de combat, mais en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle il parvenait à garder les ennemis à distance des autres combattants – en l'occurrence, Soren avait le temps de lancer ses sorts et Azura terminait le travail – elle comprit qu'il ne cherchait qu'à soutenir ses camarades du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Un bandit doté d'un arc visait Lord Roy. Lucina se précipita vers lui, ne lui laissant pas la satisfaction de tirer une flèche, et elle lui infligea une profonde blessure dans l'épaule. Le bandit hurla et lâcha son arme, qu'elle éloigna d'un coup de pied, puis elle fit volte-face pour s'attaquer à un épéiste se rapprochant de Soren. Malgré la vitesse de ses actions, elle gardait un œil sur son partenaire de combat au cas où une brèche s'ouvrirait par mégarde – Lord Roy ne pouvait pas gérer à lui seul autant d'ennemis, bien qu'il soit talentueux en défense. Azura chantait tout en esquivant les coups que lui portaient ses opposants, et c'était sûrement grâce à elle que Lord Roy parvenait à tenir aussi longtemps sans faiblir.

Ils maintinrent leur formation jusqu'au bout, ne recevant que peu de blessures, et lorsque le dernier des bandits s'enfuit, toute la pression retomba. Lucina s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Lord Roy laissa son corps s'appuyer sur son épée, drainé.

— Ce n'étaient que des bandits, mais ils se sont montrés plus coriaces que je ne l'imaginais, avoua-t-il.

— En effet, répliqua Azura. Leur simple nombre a été suffisant pour nous donner du fil à retordre.

— Rentrons, lança Lucina. Nous devons soigner nos blessures. Soren, possédez-vous toujours les orbes ?

Soren hocha la tête et pointa les poches de son vêtement.

— Il y avait quatre orbes. Avec eux, Kiran pourra mener une session d'invocation. Il y a déjà seize orbes dans le canon de Breidablik.

Soren ouvrit la marche, les trois autres le suivant de près. Lucina rangea Falchion dans son fourreau et elle vit Lord Roy en faire de même avec la Lame du Sceau, mais remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement. Elle s'approcha de lui.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez tenu tête à beaucoup de bandits.

— Oh, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il sur un ton légèrement amusé. J'ai simplement été surpris par leur ténacité.

— Vous devriez faire attention à votre corps, surtout si ce sont vos jambes qui sont touchées.

Lord Roy sembla trouver son commentaire drôle, puisqu'il émit un rire sans retenue. Lucina haussa les sourcils.

— Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour vos compagnons, je ne suis pas étonné par vos propos.

— Je sais que maintenir une ligne de défense demande des efforts particuliers.

— J'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas. Et comme à votre habitude, vous avez éliminé tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de votre chemin.

Il avait tout de même pu prêter attention à ce qu'il passait autour de lui, et pas uniquement aux mouvements de ses ennemis. Si certaines personnes prétendaient que l'escrime de Lord Roy ne comptait pas parmi les meilleurs, elles ne pouvait nier que ses forces résidaient dans ses capacités d'observation et ses tactiques.

— Vaincre le plus d'ennemis possible en peu de temps me paraît la stratégie la plus efficace dans ce type d'affrontement. Les renforts surgissaient de nulle part.

— Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Dites-moi Princesse Lucina, que diriez-vous d'un match amical, un de ces jours ? Vos prouesses à l'épée me fascinent. J'aimerais apprendre de vous.

Lord Roy la regardait avec les yeux scintillants, se projetant d'ores et déjà dans le match les opposant. Pour son âge et sa position, il était particulièrement curieux et avide de savoir ; si Lucina ne le trouvait pas à la bibliothèque avec le Prince Leo, elle le voyait discuter avec Robin ou s'entraîner avec Fir. Elle avait parfois du mal à concilier ses aspects encore juvéniles et ses talents de chef de guerre – elle comprenait pourquoi son père tenait tant à la tenir à l'écart des combats. Protéger ses compagnons signifiait aussi veiller sur eux.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, Lord Roy. Votre Lame du Sceau est une épée solide contre laquelle je suis curieuse de voir l'efficacité de Falchion.

— J'attends notre match avec impatience, alors.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Lucina tendit la main, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle s'était retenue maintes fois de le faire, mais à ce moment précis cela lui semblait opportun de se laisser aller. Lord Roy lui lança un regard intrigué, mais Lucina ne fit que rire face à son visage d'adolescent exprimant tant de confusion. Avoir un deuxième petit frère ne semblait pas une mauvaise idée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)

Si vous avez des suggestions de personnages, je suis toute ouïe !


End file.
